The Legendary Black Cat
by I've Perfected Imperfection
Summary: "Natsume, I'm going to die," Mikan whispered as tears trickled down her rosy cheeks. "Why?" Natsume frowned. "The Black Cat is out to get me because I cheated on you-know-what and you-know-who."


O

O

O

"_Read me a story please, big brother!" I beseeched._

"_Okay, calm down little girl," Tsubasa said._

_I pouted, irritated and complained, "I'm not a little girl anymore!" _

_He chuckled and surrendered, "Yes, yes. Do you want to hear the story now or what?"_

"_Read!" I demanded._

"_Once upon a time, there was a little girl who loved gummy bears and lollipops. But, a long time ago, her mother reminded her it's bad to cheat on someone you love. So the little girl being innocent and naïve was troubled with this lecture. She thought that she had cheated by loving gummy bears and lollipops at the same time. So she decided to tell her mother and the mother just laughed. The mother – who thought she was being funny – told her daughter that the 'Black Cat' will punish her for cheating. So, the daughter stopped eating gummy bears and lollipops, and the mother seeing how depressed she was, told her the truth and said it was only a harmless joke. So of course they reconciled and lived happily ever after,"_ _Tsubasa read._

"_Oh! I _wanted _a love story! Not some scary story!" I cried, trembling in fear of the 'Black Cat'._

_He laughed and ruffled my hair messily. "Calm down! The black cat only comes when you cheat, not when you're scared of it."_

"_Oh… Okay then," I mumbled._

O

O

O

"Bye Natsume!" I whispered hurriedly. Glancing at him for the last time, I sped towards my house. Tip-toeing up the flight of stairs that led to my room, I twisted my neck to check if the coast was clear.

"Ahem," a voice coughed. I squeaked and held onto the rail for dear life.

"Tsubasa! Don't scare me like that!" I warned.

He smirked and teased, "Why? Thought I was the _black cat_?" He emphasised the name of my nemesis.

"O-of course n-not! I'm not s-scared of _it _anymore!" I defended myself.

"Whatever. Mum was looking for you, she wanted to tell you something apparently," he said with a shrug. I raised a curious eyebrow and ran back down the stairs.

"Mum! Did you want to talk to me?" I yelled as I walked in the kitchen.

"Ah! Mikan sweetie, you came right on time! Come and sit," Yuka said.

"What's up?" I asked, sitting down cautiously. I saw her twiddle her fingers nervously. Something's up.

"Sweetie, are you still frightened of that story your brother read to you many years ago?" she asked nervously.

I shook my head in disbelief and denied, "No! Why does everyone think that?"

Yuka sighed in relief as she placed a hand on her racing heart. "Good, good. Anyways, here's your treat! I bought you these sour straps since the Howalon was sold out for a week! I thought you'd like to try something new and ridiculously sweet," she said, handing me a package of what seemed to be sour straps.

"Thanks mum?" My gratitude sounded more like a question.

My mum smiled and chirped, "Well, Gossip Girl is on! Go watch it with your brother – you know how much he loves those pretty girls – and share them with him, okay?"

"Yeeeees!" I shouted, running towards the couch, skimming through the channels. As I started eating the sour straps, I felt adrenaline course through my blood. _Oh no! I'm doomed, _I thought grimly. "Aw man! I'm going to call Natsume!"

**5 minutes later. . .**

"_Why did you call me again?" _Natsume asked throatily.

"Oh Natsume! The black cat is going to kill me!" I screamed into the phone.

"_Why is that, little girl?" _Even though I couldn't see him, I could certainly feel his eyes roll and his mouth smirk with that annoying smirk.

"Because I-"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Ugh! Low battery _again_! The black cat surely hates me now!" I groaned.

"Did I just hear what I heard you say?" Tsubasa popped out of nowhere, raiding the fridge.

"Big brother! Promise to keep a secret?" I asked, inching closer towards his ear.

"What?"

"I cheated on Howl-kun for Sour-kun!" I whispered frantically in his ear.

"Who the _heck_ are they?"

"HOWALON AND SOUR STRAPS!"

O

O

O

**REVISED! no major/minor changes to plot, only grammar. Mistakes may still be found, so please tell me if you find any.**

**This sucks, haha. Sorry, I was just inspired by this sudden urge after typing up 'Murder of Mikan's tutor'. I decided that I might focus on weird fanfics, as well as tragedy too~. Please review! It helps me heaps, even though I've said this how many times? But, seeing the reviews from 'Murder of Mikan's Tutor' really did inspire me, even though there was, I don't know, 6? I really appreciate it if you did! Thanks,**

**~Joy. P.S I'm not sure, but I'll be on a two weeks HIATUS later next month since I have a Japanese student to entertain! ;D Also, today is my brother's 17****th**** birthday. Kuya, this is for you!**


End file.
